First
by Yen
Summary: Part 7 --- Tsuzuki needs to find Suzaku, but he has to get pass Kouchin first.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Anonym aka Yen  
email: y_no_m@yahoo.com  
site: http://www.geocities.com/y_no_m  
  
YnM Fanfiction  
"First"  
  
Disclaimer: YnM belongs to Youko Matsushita-sensei.   
  
  
It was a warm lazy day.  
  
Underneath the widespread canopy of a fanowell tree, a youngster yawned widely and stretched long before rolling and rubbing his lithe lean body against the fragrant grass kept cool in the shade.  
  
The fluttering of a large colorful butterfly distracted him, and he blink when the same insect landed on his nose. For several moments, they both regarded each other silently before the larger fellow blew off the other.  
  
Stupid insect.  
  
Shaking his head with insolent grace, he stood up, arching his back in another long stretch. He yawned again; then, sputtered when the butterfly settled on his nose once again.  
  
Dumb bug.  
  
Before he could swipe at the offending butterfly, it took off to flutter in rather haphazard circles around him before landing for the third time on his nose.  
  
Eh...?  
  
A twig snapped behind, and he whirled, claws ready and fangs barred.  
  
"Aie! You're scary!"  
  
He was stunned when whoever it was screamed, pointed at him and ran away.  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki barely ran a few meters before something landed on his back, knocking him hard into the ground.  
  
"Aah! Aah! Don't eat me!" He wailed, arms and legs flailing. "I don't taste good! I'm thin! I haven't eaten for days!"  
  
He froze when an upside-down face dropped down in front of his eyes.  
  
"What makes you think I want to eat you?" It said.  
  
Tsuzuki blurted, "Because you're hungry." His panic was dying down; he began to feel the uncomfortable pain in his back. He winced when it, who was obviously sitting on his back, shifted its weight and paused when Tsuzuki's stomach growled very loudly.  
  
***  
  
Byakko laughed, falling off the stranger's back to roll over and over on the ground with glee.  
  
"Sounds like I should be the one to be scared of being eaten!"  
  
"It's not funny!" The stranger scrambled to his feet, looking very embarrassed and very upset. "Being hungry is not funny at all!"  
  
Byakko stilled when tears suddenly flooded the man's eyes, and he began crying. "... It's not funny. I'm so hungry..."  
  
Concerned and never one who likes to see tears, Byakko got up and went over to pat the stranger's shoulder consolingly. "There. There now. Stop crying. I'll give you food."  
  
"Really?!" Byakko was shocked badly when the tears disappeared instantaneously to reveal wide shimmering purple eyes.  
  
"ARIGATOU!!!" Byakko choked when he was hugged very tightly around the neck.   
  
  
Later, in his residence, Byakko watched with admiration as his guest single-handedly finished an 18-course meal.  
  
"Such an appetite..." He heard one of the gathered servants whisper.  
"Indeed," replied another, "But such uncouth behavior I've never seen such bad eating habits since Byakko-sama was a cubling.  
"Shh!" The most senior manservant reprimanded them before inquiring softly, "Will you be dining as well, Byakko-sama?"  
  
He had intended to. Byakko chuckled, shaking his head with amusement. "No, tell the cooks they can rest now, and you are all dismissed as well. I will attend to Tsuzuki-san alone."  
  
"Hai, Byakko-sama."  
  
***   
  
Tsuzuki frowned ever slightly as the servants went away leaving him alone with Byakko. The other noticed his frown and grinned, gesturing for him to continue eating. His long striped tail wound and unwound reassuringly.  
  
This is Byakko-sama...  
  
Tsuzuki turned his eyes back to his food and continued eating; his mind continued thinking.  
  
... He doesn't look like a God...  
  
Byakko smiled widely and preened.  
  
***  
  
"How long have you been here, Shinigami?"  
  
Byakko sat down on the baluster, threw a leg over it and leaned against one of the short columns that divided the baluster. From his position, he could see the whole of the courtyard fronting his residence. In his hand was an apple he managed to save from the feast.  
  
"About two weeks now, I think." Tsuzuki was standing beside him, mouth opened slightly, marveling at his surroundings. Byakko noted with amusement that he hadn't seem impressed when they had arrived at his home. Too hungry to notice perhaps.  
  
Byakko blinked when a butterfly suddenly fluttered by his face, tickling his nose and causing him to sneeze.  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled. "Bless you, Byako-sama," he said, extending a finger to the butterfly, which gracefully landed on it.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured to it. Noticing Byakko's puzzlement, he smiled warmly and explained, "It led me to you."  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki craned his head upward, looking at Byakko who was lounging lazily in the tree branch located considerably high up over his head. The God was chewing thoughtfully on his apple and didn't even seem to notice him below.  
  
Tsuzuki lowered his head, massaging his neck muscles, feeling worried and uncomfortable.  
  
What do I do now?  
  
He started when something bounced off his head before falling to the ground. It was an apple core. He looked up just as Byakko asked, "Why are you here, Shinigami?"  
  
***  
  
"Your own Shikigami...?" Byakko mused, repeating Tsuzuki's words. Below, Tsuzuki nodded. His eyes were trained directly at him, and Byakko wondered about them. They were such serene eyes.  
  
"Who have you got?" He asked.  
  
Byakko nearly fell out of the tree when Tsuzuki shook his head and smiled sheepishly.  
  
***  
  
"You've been here for two weeks," Byakko was saying with outraged disbelief, "and you're telling me you haven't even met one Shikigami!"  
  
"I met you," Tsuzuki answered defensively.  
  
Byakko waved his answer away. "No, no. I don't mean it's your fault." He was irked. "I meant that you should at least have met someone in here much much earlier. We, Shikigami, pride ourselves of being hospitable folk."  
  
Tsuzuki blinked and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Oh, I did meet someone."  
  
"Who?" Asked Byakko.  
  
"He didn't tell me his name," Tsuzuki replied.  
  
"... Well, what did he look like?"  
  
"Uh... let me remember... He was about this tall, wore old Chinese clothes, had weird eyes. I thought he was just a kid, not a Shikigami." Tsuzuki's face turned blank, just as it had when Byakko introduced himself. "I never thought Shikigami would look like ordinary people."  
  
"Now you know better." Byakko smiled, his humor returning. "That must have been Souryuu's boy, Kijin."  
  
Tsuzuki's jaw dropped. "... Souryuu-sama has a son?"  
  
"Actually, he's expecting another one soon, but Rikugou says this one will be a girl."  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes were wide, and he stared at Byakko silently.  
  
"... No!" Byakko yelped, then stated stoutly. "I don't have kids, and I'm not married either."  
  
"I didn't say anything," Tsuzuki said, grinning.  
  
Byakko rolled his eyes. "Don't deny that wasn't what you were thinking."  
  
"Nah. Didn't even think about it. You're not the type girls would marry."  
  
"And why do you think that, Shinigami?"  
  
"You have bad breath."  
  
***  
  
"Gomen! Gomen nasai, Byakko-sama!" Byakko had Tsuzuki in a headlock. "I take it back! You don't have bad breath. You have the most fragrant breath I have ever smelled in my entire existence. I'm sure girls are forever stalking you just to have the opportunity to take a whiff of the perfume your lungs create from plain air. Gensoukai is a hundredfold better because of yo-"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Byakko yowled, releasing him abruptly. "I prefer honesty, Shinigami, not idiocy."  
  
Tsuzuki looked miffed. "Idiocy?! That was poetry!"  
  
Byakko blanched. "-perfume your lungs create from plain air. That is poetry?"  
  
"It impressed you enough that you remember it," said Tsuzuki.  
  
"It was so awful, I could not help but remember it," Byakko countered.  
  
"Ah me and my fellows." Tsuzuki pressed his hand against his heart, his expression, crestfallen. "Suffer we artists must in humble beginnings."  
  
Byakko bit his lip as Tsuzuki continued. "But I accept it wholeheartedly! In suffering, I will receive the greatest inspiration and produce the highest art. When I am gone and buried, pe-"  
  
Byakko roared with laughter. "You forget, Shinigami. You are already dead!"  
  
"Details. Details." Tsuzuki smirked slightly. "So you were paying close attention to my poetry after all, Byakko-sama?"  
  
Byakko froze, laughter cut in mid-chortle. "..."  
  
*POUNCE*  
  
"Gomen! Gomen, Byakko-sama!"  
  
"I admit, Tsuzuki-san. An artist you are indeed; a comedian!"  
  
***  
  
A few days, Byakko comes out to the terrace just as Tsuzuki was about to go down the steps to the courtyard.  
  
"Tsuzuki, leaving without a good-bye?"  
  
The insult he felt faded when Tsuzuki turned to smile so warmly at him. "Hai, Byakko-sama, that was what I planned to do." As always, his eyes met his serenely. "I am afraid that if I see you before leaving, I might never leave."  
  
"... Tsuzuki-"  
  
"Thank you, Byakko-sama, for your hospitality." For a moment, his eyes flickered away. "I have to go. I must find a Shikigami of my own before I return to my world. I have a duty to Dai O-sama."  
  
"... I see." Byakko frowned.  
  
I don't want this one to leave.  
  
Clear regret in his face, Tsuzuki bowed low to him, straightened, turned and walked down the steps.  
  
I have never met anyone so honest.  
  
Midway.  
  
Someone who likes me and doesn't fear me.  
  
Tsuzuki had reached the bottom, and was now walking across the courtyard.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san!"  
  
He stopped and turned. "Hai, Byakko-sama?"  
  
"Will any Shikigami do for you?"  
  
"... I don't know." Tsuzuki suddenly looked uncertain. His next statement floored Byakko "I really don't know much about Shikigami"  
  
"... IDIOT!"  
  
"... Stop that! I get enough of that back home!"  
  
"Didn't you even research about us?!"  
  
"... Uh... no... They threw a good luck party before I came here."  
  
"... So you don't even know what elements you're compatible with?"  
  
"..."  
  
"... Baka."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
***  
  
In Souryuu's Residence.  
  
"Preposterous!"  
  
"Father please, your temper."  
  
"From a low-level Shikigami, I would accept such a decision, but not from one of the Four Gods!"  
  
Byakko winced but held his ground. "It is my choice, Souryuu."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it. This Shinigami is not even an adept; a mere trainee!"  
  
"He is already a full-fledged Shinigami, Souryuu," Byakko corrected through gritted teeth.  
  
Souryuu's eyes flashed. "Not even the greatest of their kind has command of a God! You grant him this favor out of pity, not reason."  
  
Byakko turned to walk away. "You cannot stop me, Souryuu."  
  
"... If you had never intended to listen, Byakko, why did you come here?"  
  
Byakko paused before answering, "The test requires a witness. I came here to ask Kijin to witness."  
  
"Denied!" Said Souryuu triumphantly. "I will not allow my blood to have part in this foolishness, and I will make sure the others will refuse as well."  
  
Byakko glanced back. He barely kept from growling at the craftiness in Souryuu's eyes.  
  
"I know why you came here first, instead of to that idiot Rikugou," Souryuu said softly, "He's on a journey to the farthest corners of Gensoukai and won't be back before your Shinigami's deadline. Rest assured, I will keep you from making this mistake, Byakko"  
  
His hands clenched tight, Byakko walked away.  
  
***  
  
You desire friendship above all else. You will find what you seek. My saying this will make it real. Walk on, Shinigami.  
  
***  
  
In Byakko's Residence.  
  
  
Byakko stared helplessly at Kijin. "Could you pick another test, please?!"  
  
Kijin shook his head and said solemnly, "I respect my father's wishes even as I go against them in secret. If you do not agree to the condition that I choose the test you give the Shinigami, I will not help you further."  
  
Byakko's shoulders' slumped. "There's no way Tsuzuki can pass this," he said mournfully.  
  
Kijin tilted his head. "If you have such faith in this one so great, why do you have so little confidence that he will pass this test."  
  
Byakko sighed. "It's not a question of faith in him. All of his kind has this reaction. It's their instinct. They cannot help it. Tsuzuki will not be able to control his instinct."  
  
Kijin considered silently before shrugging. "If you say so, Byakko-san, but please hasten. I must return home before dinner."  
  
Byakko's face sagged. "... All right. All right. No choice. Please go tell Tsuzuki to prepare himself. ... Could you at least warn him a little?"  
  
"... Very well, I will tell him to expect you."  
  
"That won't help!"  
  
***  
  
The Test  
  
Tsuzuki --- "... KAWAII!!!"  
  
*HUG*  
  
*THUD*   
  
Kijin --- "He passes. Tsuzuki, Byakko is now yours to command."  
  
With a look of contentment on his face, Tsuzuki nods dreamily, giving the unconscious white tiger a tighter squeeze.  
  
End?  
  
Sequel Available   
  



	2. Balance

Author: Anonym aka Yen  
email: y_no_m@yahoo.com  
site: http://www.geocities.com/y_no_m  
  
YnM Fanfiction  
"Balance"   
  
Disclaimer: YnM belongs to Youko Matsushita-sensei.   
  
***  
  
With many thanks to himu kimu, Christine Wong & Shi Lin. to someone who emailed me & to my best friend who tells me everything   
  
***  
  
Gardens abound in the world of the Shikigami. There is no shortage of blossoms from common blue and white dalendials to the rare and exotic such as the tifonel lily, which only grows in water turbid with crocodile dung.  
  
Rikugou, his nose wrinkled, slowly bends over to pluck a tifonel bud from its pod. The eyes above his brows blinked warily, keeping close watch on the score or so crocodiles who in turn were eyeing him with unwanted interest.  
  
With a tired satisfied sigh, he dropped the tifonel in his pouch, straightened and walked away hastily from the pond.  
  
Done. With this stock, I don't have to gather more for at least three months.  
  
The tifonel lily didn't have medicinal value nor was it even considered a pretty flower. It wasn't even edible. It's only practical use was that it made an excellent binding agent for leather polish.  
  
Finally, I'll be able to finish that stack in my workshop. I do wish Genbu-dono would write slow.  
  
Rikugou shook his head, amused by the elderly God.  
  
Can't believe how much he has to write about. One book in two weeks. Speedy tortoise.  
  
Among his fellow Shikigami, Rikugou was one of a few who practiced the old art of book binding by hand. His father had taught him. His sire in turn had learned it from his own father, Rikugou's grandfather.  
  
The art was considered tiresome. The invention of the printing press produced great quantities of books. Once, books were only available to those who can afford them. Then, they were more valuable and more ornate.  
  
Still, Rikugou found no shortage of work. Old Shikigami like Genbu and even a few youngsters like Kijin preferred hand-bound books. Plain covered books simply didn't have personality. Even Souryuu, whom Rikugou didn't get along splendidly with, didn't begrudge his son's wishes in this matter. From the highly regarded Dragon Family, Rikugou often received old treasured tomes in need of repair.  
  
Rikugou's pace quickened as he emerged from the woods and entered the clearing adjacent to his residence. He had recalled that the journal Kijin had requested was already delayed for a week.  
  
It was nearly done, but Rikugou wanted to douse the binding with tifonel before the final setting. The added procedure would bring out the best in the leather. He was fond of Kijin, and oftentimes wondered how grumpy Souryuu could have a son so kind and gentle.  
  
Kijin definitely takes after his mother, thought Rikugou.  
  
It was the last thought he had before an earth-splitting yell deafened him, and something heavy fell right on top of him.  
  
Much later, in Rikugou's residence.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rikugou-san!" Tail moving in forlorn circles, Byakko looked plaintively at his friend.  
  
An ice pack on his head, Rikugou stared back and stated, "You flattened my flowers."  
  
Tail paused, it was several moments before Byakko figured out what he was referring to.  
  
"Oh! The tifonels!" He clapped his hands together, bowing. "I'll make it up to you!" He declared, "I'll replace the ones I squashed, and I'll even get extra. Is that okay? Will you forgive me then?"  
  
"... If you harvest me a year's sup-"  
  
"A year's supply?!" Byakko's tail drooped. "I'll have to go to a dozen pits to get that many."  
  
"Make that two year's supply worth. Genbu-dono has started on his memoirs."  
  
"Rikugou-san, you know I hate crocodiles!"  
  
"Ne. Who likes them, and need I remind who it was who suddenly dropped from the skies above..."  
  
"... Okay. Okay. Give me your word that you won't tell anyone about that, and I'll get your stinking flowers."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Shoulders slumped and dragging his tail, a dejected Byakko shuffled for the door. Behind him, Rikugou smiled and said, "Do hurry. When you come back, tell me what happened, and tomorrow, we will begin your training."  
  
"What training," said Byakko sullenly.  
  
"On how to properly exit and enter Gensoukai."  
  
Unknown to most of the residents of Gensoukai, Byakko, one of the Four Gods, had become the sworn Shikigami of Shinigami Tsuzuki. It is without precedent that one of the four greatest Shikigami of Gensoukai has allowed itself to be mastered.  
  
"You don't have to rub it in, Rikugou-san."  
  
"I have to for my sake and others," replied Rikugou, removing the ice pack from his head, then feeling his skull over with tentative fingers. "You nearly broke my neck," he complained.  
  
By allowing himself to have a master, Byakko was at the beck and call of Tsuzuki. At any time, he would be summoned from Gensoukai to aid Tsuzuki should situation warrant it or should the master demand it.  
  
"I didn't mean to," whined Byakko, wringing his tail. "You know I haven't been out for centuries, and the portals are different now." His lips curled with distaste. "It felt like I was being swallowed in and spitted out."  
  
"You know Gensoukai has been transferred," Rikugou said sternly, wincing when he located a tender spot.  
  
"I know. I know. It's not all my fault still. It's Tsuzuki's first time summoning. He's not very good at it yet."  
  
Rikugou suddenly straightened and regarded Byakko silently. After a few silent moments, Byakko let out a deep breath.  
  
"I know, Rikugou-san. I should have told you first. You know I would have if you had been here."  
  
Rikugou shook his head. "This sounds like a bad match. From what I hear from you about him, you two are too alike."  
  
"That's why I picked him," declared Byakko, now cheerful. "Tsuzuki makes me laugh. You should hear him recite poetry. What a clown. ... Oh oh, I have to go get your flowers now. Just have time to get enough before sunset. Bye Rikugou-san!"  
  
Off goes Byakko while Rikugou sighs tiredly and closes all his eyes.  
  
Not too far away from Rikugou's residence is the family estate of the Souryuu's household. The entire house was in a frenzy, preparing the feast to celebrate the birth of this generation's second child.  
  
Kijin, placed in charge, was puzzling over the guest sitting arrangement.  
  
Hmm... Byakko-san should be here... No, Father wouldn't like that, but I can't put him farther away since he is one of the Four. No doubt, he would also like to play with Tenkou-chan... Tousama won't like that either. ... I need to consult Genbu-dono about this.  
  
***  
  
The next day, midday sunlight finds Byakko still sleeping soundly. He hadn't even bothered to change into his night clothes before going to bed. The chamber door swung open to reveal Rikugou, who, upon seeing the peaceful scene, looked up heavenward and shook his head.  
  
*SLAM*  
  
Byakko sat up awake. "W-what?" He muttered before going back to sleep.  
  
Rikugou sighed, walked over and pulled Byakko's tail very hard.  
  
"YEOW!!!"  
  
After several tussles and spats, Byakko, wide-awake and grumpy, was sitting up in his bed, holding on to his tail protectively and barely listening to what Rikugou was saying.   
  
"Did you even hear what I said?" Rikugou finally asked.  
  
Eyes cast downward, Byakko nodded automatically, still nursing his tail. He yowled when a pillow hit him smack in the face.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" He yelled at Rikugou, one hand rubbing his injured nose.  
  
"You weren't listening!"  
"Yes, I was too listening!"  
"What did I say then?"  
"... Uh..."  
"There, you see. You weren't listening."  
"I did listen, but I forgot." Byakko ducked, as another pillow, this time, missed him.  
  
"Why are you so grumpy this morning?!" Shouted Byakko, "I got all your rotten flowers, didn't I?!"  
  
"It's not morning, it's noon," Rikugou corrected him tersely, "I expected you hours ago."  
  
"What? What? I already paid more than enough for falling "accidentally" on you yesterday. Besides, I got nipped at least a dozen times by those crocs!"  
  
Looking utterly frustrated, Rikugou reached over, grabbed Byakko by the front of his tunic and shook him. "Baka! Didn't you receive your invitation?!"  
  
"E-eh? I-inv-vita-a-tion?"  
  
Rikugou released him and retrieve an envelope from his pouch. He held it up in front of Byakko's face. The seal on it was already broken, but it was unmistakably Souryuu's family crest.  
  
Byakko blinked then frowned at Rikugou questioningly. The other man answered, "There will be a feast to celebrate Tenkou-chan's coming."  
  
"... Who's Tenkou-chan?" Byakko inquired blankly.  
  
Rikugou replied, "Souryuu's secon-"  
  
"Oh!" Byakko clapped his hands together, his expression absolutely delighted. "How wonderful! They must be so happy. I must hurry over there and congratulate the-"  
  
"IDIOT!" Rikugou slammed an elbow into Byakko's skull. "You're suppose to keep away from Souryuu! The last thing you want is to be suddenly summoned away in public."  
  
Tears of pain in his eyes and a lump on his head, Byakko looked at him mournfully. "But I want to play with Tenkou-chan..."  
  
"You can play with her later."  
"... But she must be a beauty like her mother... I must go see her!"  
"Byakko!"  
  
***  
  
That evening.  
  
"Welcome, Rikugou-san. It is a great honor to have you here with us."  
  
He nodded to Kijin, then remarked, "Where are your parents?" Kijin was the only one at the entrance and welcoming the guests.  
  
"Ah." A slight smile curving his lips, Kijin replied solicitously, "They are entertaining the others."  
  
"I see. They are giving you more responsibilities these days, and you are indeed growing taller each day."  
  
"Thank you. Rikugou-san."  
  
"Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Here is the journal you requested, Kijin-kun.  
  
He handed over a large leather-bound book which Kijin eagerly accepted. His eyes flickered with delight as his fingers traced the intricate design Rikugou himself had tooled into the cover.  
  
"Rikugou-san, this is marvelous! I didn't expect you to craft such a fine thing for me." Kijin blinked, suddenly looking a little flustered. "Its value is worth much more than the payment I gave you."  
  
Rikugou waved his concern away. "Think nothing of it. I appreciate that you had commissioned me to do what I enjoy doing. The look on your face when you saw it is payment enough."  
  
Kijin stared at him, looking dubious. "... Surely, I can do something to compensate for your time and energy. Let me, at least, pay the worth of your work."  
  
Rikugou smiled and said indulgently, "Kijin-kun, it is ill-mannered to turn a gift into an item paid."  
  
"Indeed," agreed Kijin immediately. "But gifts are to be exchanged, and favors must be returned. I am indebted to you, Rikugou-san. What can I do for you?"  
  
... This is too easy, thought Rikugou  
  
As if hearing his thought, Kijin nodded and smiled expectantly.  
  
***  
  
Souryuu nodded approvingly, pleased with the way his son had planned the feast. The inner court was lit by countless lanterns and discretely placed electric lights. Scores of tables, each seating twelve, were arranged in beeswax pattern. Already, half were filled, its occupants being attended by Souryuu's servants.  
  
On the north-side, on a landing several steps higher, a crescent-shaped table had been placed. There would be seated the host, his family and important guests.  
  
Currently, only Genbu was seated there with Tenkou-chan in her crib. Both were sleeping.  
  
Souryuu frowned and looked around, searching for the missing individuals.  
  
***  
  
"Congratulations, Shikaze-chan!" Suzaku smiled, enthusiastically embracing her dear friend. "Tenkou-chan is absolutely adorable, just like her mother!"  
  
Still slightly pale, Shikaze blushed clearly, looking embarrassed and pleased at the same time. "Arigatou," she said softly, then after a few awkward moments, she returned Suzaku's hug.  
  
Noticing her reticence, Suzaku froze uncertainly then released Shikaze.  
  
"Ah... I'm sorry, Shikaze-chan. I forgot you are still tired afte-"  
  
"No no," Shikaze interrupted firmly, "I am quite fine." Then she gave Suzaku a reassuring smile before turning away to talk to another guest.  
  
Eh...? What's wrong with her?  
  
***  
  
Genbu woke up, his sleep interrupted by a crash behind him. He sat there, blinking sleepily while behind, a servant was helping his friend up from the floor. The man had tripped when his foot caught on the edge of Tenkou's crib.  
  
"You are so clumsy!" His friend whispered harshly.  
"I didn't mean too!" The other man retorted, trying to keep his voice low as both cleaned up split food and drink. "I was sure the way was clear-"  
"Stop making excuses! You were just careless."  
"Shut up!"  
  
Genbu yawned, deciding there was too much clamor now to nap peacefully. A pity... he had such an interesting dream.  
  
He suddenly straightened, closing his eyes then rubbing them before looking again. Did he just saw the specter of a cute little girl standing in front of the table before him and smiling mischievously?  
  
***  
  
Souryuu was not pleased.  
  
"What do you mean by Byakko is indisposed?" He repeated coldly. Rikugou, the object of his irritation, held out his hands, all eyes blinking innocently. It was an unnerving sight though Souryuu was unfazed by it.  
  
"Tousama," Kijin, between his father and Rikugou, answered instead, "Rikugou-san has explained everything to me. Two days ago, Byakko-san had the misfortune of falling into a crocodile pit."  
  
"Ouch." Suzaku, beside Souryuu, said feelingly.  
  
"Indeed," added Rikugou, "He was gathering some ingredients for me."  
  
"That doesn't explain anything," said Souryuu stiffly, "No number of reptiles can stand against the White Tiger, and what was he doing, working for you, Rikugou?"  
  
Rikugou straightened. "He wasn't working for me, Souryuu-sama," he corrected politely, "He was helping me. He offered actually, said he was bored."  
  
"Heh." Genbu nodded with understanding. "That boy always did have too much time in his hands."  
  
Souryuu was not swayed. "Why is he not here?" He sounded like he was about to lose his temper.  
  
Rikugou opened his mouth to answer then closed it abruptly. He raised his hand to his mouth and murmured against it. "Well... you see, he's-"  
  
"In bed with a terrible rash," finished Kijin, grinning broadly. He suddenly coughed into his fist, concealing open amusement. Byakko was after all his elder.  
  
Suzaku giggled, while Souryuu was stumped speechless. Genbu looked amused.  
  
"Er... yes," Rikugou confirmed then elaborated, "I am afraid Byakko-san seems to be allergic to crocodilian excrement."  
  
***  
  
Outside, Byakko sneezed, then rubbed his nose, feeling absolutely miserable.  
  
It's not fair...  
  
He was sitting on a lone hillock located a good distance away from Souryuu's residence. It didn't help, for the cool night breeze blowing against his face brought the sounds of revelry and celebration clearly to his ears. Worse than that, it carried the smell of food and drink to his nostrils. Souryuu was famed for throwing extravagant parties.  
  
Byakko moaned piteously.  
  
***  
  
"So this is Tenkou-chan?"  
  
Despite his animosity towards Rikugou, Souryuu smiled and nodded, his pride as a father clear. Standing close and beside him, his wife, mother of the celebrant, smiled as well; her graceful stature a fine match for her husband's imposing bearing.  
  
Rikugou nodded and gestured to Kijin, who handed him a paper-thin ivory plague. Minuscule holes of varying sizes dotted it. It a representation of the night sky of the day Tenkou was born.  
  
Rikugou asked, "Was this taken at her birth?"  
"Yes," answered the mother.  
Souryuu nodded once. "At the moment our daughter cried."  
  
Rikugou, pleased, smiled. "Then, my reading will be accurate." With that, he placed it on the table and sat down to begin constructing Tenkou's star chart.  
  
***  
  
His tail limped on the ground, Byakko looked mournfully at the lights shining from Souryuu's estate. He could only hope that Rikugou would bring him something from the feast.  
  
He whimpered for the umpteenth time and burrowed his face into the ground. At least this way, he smelled earth not food.  
  
What pained him even more than being left out was that he was not there to play with Tenkou-chan. Not only that, if he had to avoid Souryuu all the time, it may be years before he could actually play with the baby.  
  
*GLOOM*  
  
Suddenly something tugged at his tail.  
  
***  
  
Rikugou frowned. Souryuu immediately asked, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"... No." Slowly, Rikugou shook his head. "Everything is fine... except that her reading has an anomaly, just as the one I did for Kijin-kun had also."  
  
Souryuu frowned, and his wife said softly, "For Kijin-chan, it was three stars that were uniquely aligned, but you said they were not to be concerned about."  
  
Rikugou lifted his eyes from the chart and considered both parents. "Yes, of course," he said reassuringly, "Kijin's stars predicted no evil omens. However, they were not fortuitous signs either."  
  
"... And Tenkou's?" Souryuu's eyes flickered and move to where his daughter was sleeping peacefully in her crib.  
  
"It is the same three stars," answered Rikugou. "Though I am not surprised. They are siblings after all."  
  
Kijin, who was standing beside his sister's crib, looked down to his sister. Suzaku, sitting beside Rikugou, suddenly pointed out, "They're not twins though. Are their alignments identical?"  
  
"... No, they aren't," said Rikugou after a moment's pause.  
  
Genbu harrumped. "Substance and truth," he declared, receiving puzzled looks from everyone except Kijin, who had not looked up from his sister. His mother didn't looked surprised.  
  
***  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" Byakko yelled, his tail clutched to his chest.  
  
"Okay, I won't," said the little girl who had pulled his tail. She grinned and bowed apologetically. "I'm very sorry about that. I didn't mean to pull so hard."  
  
His momentary scare dissipating, Byakko's expression turned sheepish. "Aw... you didn't actually pull hard at all." He let go of his tail, allowing it to go near her. "You startled me," he scolded with a growing smile. "It is not nice to sneak up on people."  
  
She grabbed the tip of his tail and stroke it. "I didn't sneak up on you," she corrected then asked, "What are you doing here all alone anyway?"  
  
Byakko, cut in mid-purr, sighed. "... It's complicated," he answered, gesturing for her to keep on stroking his tail.  
  
"You're cute." The little girl giggled. "What's your name?"   
  
***  
  
"I must say," remarked Genbu to Souryuu, "your daughter sleeps soundly."  
  
"Eh...?" Souryuu looked blank.  
  
***  
  
"Rikugou-san," said Suzaku, "I don't remember, but didn't you predict something for Kijin-chan at his coming's feast?"  
  
Rikugou nodded. "Yes, I did though I do not know if it has been proven."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"He is one whose words are substance."  
  
Suzaku stared at him. "... Now I remember why I forgot it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't understand it."  
  
***  
  
"Byakko-chan, come on." The little girl gestured at him to hurry up.  
  
"... I don't think this is a good idea," muttered Byakko, creeping after her. They were at the rear egress of Souryuu's house.  
  
"We're only going to sneak into the kitchen," she said, "I'm sure no one will mind a few missing dishes."  
  
"Still..." Byakko was undecided. "Isn't this stealing..."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Eh?" Before Byakko could say anything more, she darted on ahead and into the house.  
  
***  
  
I am one whose words are substance.  
  
Kijin smiled, his hand reaching down to touch his baby sister's cheek. She twitched slightly at the contact, but continued on sleeping.  
  
What are you, my sister?  
  
He started when his mother appeared, placing her hands on his shoulders. Kijin looked back and up at her, worried at the weariness in her eyes.  
  
"... Are you all right, Mother?"  
"Of course, Kijin-chan. Of course."  
"Perhaps you should sit down and rest, or better still I should take you back to your rooms now. I will bring Tenkou-chan later."  
  
His mother shook her head and embraced him instead. "I'm all right, Kijin-chan."  
  
Kijin tilted his head, puzzled; his hands reaching up to cover hers. They felt cold. Before he could express his concern for her once more, she whispered into his ear.  
  
"She is one who reveals truth."  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Doubly shocked, Kijin stood still as his father and the others rushed by towards the kitchens.  
  
***  
  
"BYAKKO!"  
  
It was the first discernible thing Suzaku heard when she arrived at the kitchens. There she saw the funniest scene she had witnessed in a long time.  
  
"Eh... Gomen. Gomen, Souryuu-sama..." Byakko was trying in vain to extricate himself from a mess of pots, pans, sauces and live crustaceans.  
  
"Yeow!" He yelled when one particular mean-looking crab clamped its pincers on his thumb.  
  
"Let go! Let go!" He swung his arm wildly, with the crab locked firmly on his appendage.  
  
"Byakko! I demand an explanation for th-" Suzaku gasped as did everyone else when the crab smacked into Souryuu's face.  
  
...  
  
Byakko paled as an ominous aura surrounded Souryuu.  
  
Oh no... Suzaku stepped back.  
  
"Father!" Kijin appeared. "Father! You can't do that here!"  
  
Byakko nodded fervently. "Kijin's right," he said rapidly, "You'll destroy your kitchen and me along with it!"  
  
Suzaku glared at him. "Shut up, Byakko!"  
  
Byakko quieted, while behind Souryuu, Rikugou was muttering under his breath.   
  
After many terse moments, the angry glow around Souryuu died down. He straightened and marched purposely towards Byakko, whom he grabbed by the ear and dragged away.  
  
"Rikugou, Kijin, in my study, now!"  
  
***  
  
There was no way she was going to miss this. Suzaku positioned herself inconspicuously near the door just in case a quick exit was necessary. Beside her was Genbu who observed the proceedings with keen interest.  
  
Byakko, Rikugou and Kijin were facing a furious Souryuu.  
  
"Well," snapped Souryuu, "start explaining."  
  
"Uhm..." Byakko stared at his fingers, his injured thumb had swollen considerably. Rikugou glanced at him and looked away, frustrated. Kijin took a deep breath and stepped forward.  
  
"Byakko-san has been mastered."  
  
Suzaku stared at Genbu, who had uttered the statement.  
  
***  
  
Souryuu --- "... Genbu-dono, what do you mean..."  
Genbu --- "I mean that exactly. Byakko-san is now tenured."  
Souryuu --- "... Byakko!"  
Byakko --- "Hai, Souryuu-sama!"  
Souryuu --- "That trainee... you didn't..."  
Genbu --- "Yes, he did."  
Souryuu --- "Impossible... who witnessed the test...?"  
Kijin --- "... Tousama-"  
Genbu --- "It was I, Souryuu."  
Souryuu --- "... What?!"  
Genbu --- "Well, I saw no reason not to."  
Souryuu --- "But-"  
Genbu --- "After all, it will do well for Byakko-san to get a little more exercise now and then. Besides, his Shinigami passed the test with flying colors."  
Souryuu --- "..."  
Genbu --- "Simply, Byakko-san here was afraid you would be upset if you ever found out. However, I am afraid his foolishness got the better of him this time."  
  
***  
  
Without another word, Souryuu left his study. Kijin, after giving Genbu a look of wonder, ran after him. As the door shut close behind him, Byakko collapsed bonelessly to the floor. He yelled when Rikugou kicked him in the ribs.  
  
"Baka! I told you not to come!"  
"It's not my fault," complained Byakko. He looked like he was about to say something further but fell silent instead. Rikugou also looked like he had further to say but threw his hands up and marched towards the door.  
  
"I give up!" Rikugou declared, opening the door and leaving. Byakko scrambled to his feet and ran after him.   
  
"Rikugou-san, it isn't my fault!"  
"Oh, keep quiet!"  
  
Suzaku stared at Genbu. "... Did you know about this the whole time... Why didn't anyone tell me?!" She complained crossly.  
  
Genbu smiled benignly at her. "They didn't tell me either."  
  
"... Huh?"  
  
Genbu scratched his forehead; his wise craggy face, sleepy. "I dreamt about it."   
  
***  
  
Unfortunately, this wasn't the end of the matter. Souryuu brought the matter to the attention of the Golden Emperor and forwarded complaints to the heads of JuOhCho and even to Enma. He threathened to have Gensoukai sealed and all Shikigami recalled until Shinigami Tsuzuki withdrew his claim on Byakko.  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki stood once again in the courtyard of the White Tiger, this time, feeling great remorse at the trouble he had brought to this world.  
  
He heard something and turned around just as Byakko knocked him off his feet.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san!" Byakko grinned down at him. "So good to see you again!"  
  
Unable to help himself, Tsuzuki smiled back. "Byakko-sama."  
  
***  
  
"You don't have to worry about Souryuu, Tsuzuki," Byakko told him reassuringly. "You passed the test I gave you, and there is no way he can counter that."  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head. "Byakko-sama, I don't want to cause any trouble between you and Souryuu-sama."  
  
Byakko laughed. "There's always trouble between me and him! To Souryuu, I am nothing more than a spoiled brat."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled slightly then sobered once again. "I don't want you and him to fight because of me."  
  
Byakko's smile faded. "Tsuzuki-san, I tell you it's not your fault."  
  
"I'm sorry, Byakko-sama."  
  
***  
  
Please don't come to me anymore. I order you not to come to me anymore.  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki rubbed at his eyes, trying in vain to keep the tears from coming. High above, Gensoukai's skies were dark. Lightning flashed in the horizon. The winds howled unceasingly.  
  
He tripped, falling to his knees. A sharp pain in his ankle told him he twisted it. As he took deep breaths and waited for the pain to subside and for his ankle to heal, it began to rain. He was getting soaked.  
  
... I don't care...  
  
The pain in him was greater for causing the sadness in Byakko's eyes.  
  
Whatever I do, I always hurt others.  
  
He clutched at his head, allowing tears to flow freely, feeling it run down his face with the rain.  
  
There is no difference between helping and hurting.  
  
"One is salty. The other isn't."  
  
"... Huh?" Tsuzuki looked up just as the rain stopped falling on him. A man holding an umbrella kneeled in front of him.  
  
He looked at him uncertainly, and the stranger said, "Just because you're in the rain doesn't mean I won't know you are crying."  
  
Tsuzuki remained still as a finger traced his cheek. The other man then placed his finger against his mouth.  
  
"It's salty. You've been crying. Why?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked away.  
  
"Hmm... well. You can tell me later. Right now, let's get you indoors. Shinigami you may be, but even they have not discovered the cure for the common cold."  
  
"Leave me alone," said Tsuzuki.  
  
"I cannot," replied the stranger, "Byakko will never forgive me if I did."  
  
"... What..." Tsuzuki stared at him.  
  
The stranger smiled. "I am Rikugou. Byakko told me to protect you."  
  
  
Fin.  
  
Sequel Available  
  



	3. Mirror

Author: Anonym aka Yen  
email: y_no_m@yahoo.com  
site: http://www.geocities.com/y_no_m  
  
Disclaimer: YnM belongs to Youko Matsushita-sensei.  
  
Author's note:  
This fanfic is sub-sequel to Balance.  
  
"Mirror"  
By anonym  
  
A drop of sweat slowly trickled down. Rikugou carefully placed the compress on the man's forehead. He wished not to disturb him.  
  
... So this is Tsuzuki...  
  
Tsuzuki suddenly jerked and thrashed about momentarily before settling back into uneasy sleep.  
  
Rikugou frowned; concerned that Tsuzuki's fever was so high. Shinigami healing wasn't functioning.  
  
... His temperature must be lowered.  
  
Rikugou took the now warm compress and stood up to search for a cold pack. He was certain he had one. A soft cry made him turn back.  
  
Tsuzuki had curled over, his arms covering his stomach protectively. Tears gleamed.  
  
Rikugou took a deep breath and released it slowly. He had little idea on what to do next.  
  
"Rikugou." He froze and whirled to see Genbu.  
  
"Sensei!"  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes opened to see Rikugou dragging a small elderly man out the door.  
  
"Rikugou, is this anyway to treat your master?" The old man was saying morosely.  
  
The door closed before Tsuzuki could hear Rikugou's answer. He blinked. He was puzzled, uncertain. Slowly, he uncurled from his fetal position and sat up, looking around.  
  
... Where am I?  
  
***  
  
"So that's Tsuzuki..." Genbu positioned his staff, placed his hands over its top, then his chin on them. He was watching his student who was puttering around the kitchen, preparing their supper.  
  
Rikugou paused, then sighed. "You know very well that's Tsuzuki, Sensei." Then he added, "Why do you always repeat the obvious."  
  
Genbu straightened, raising his hands upward in a shrug. "Because you do not inform your teacher as a good pupil should." His staff was balancing neatly on its point without his support.  
  
Rikugou turned. "... There you go, showing off again," he said wryly.  
  
Genbu raised an eyebrow at the younger man. "Still upset?"  
  
Rikugou slammed Genbu's bowl on the table, staring at his master. "You are infuriating," he told Genbu.  
  
Genbu beamed at him. "Be patient. You will figure it out." He then placed aside his cane and took the bowl, peering at its contents. "... This again?"  
  
With a disappointed look at Rikugou, he reached for his chopsticks, saying, "You'll never learn it if you starve me to death, my dear pupil."  
  
Rikugou almost poured the sake on Genbu's head.  
  
***  
  
... Where am I...? Tsuzuki rubbed his face wearily.  
  
... Whatever this place is, I shouldn't be here... He lowered his hands, his face determined.  
  
This must be Rikugou's home. Again, Tsuzuki looked around. The room he was in was richly furnished in traditional Chinese decor. Intricately carved moldings lined the ceiling. The floor was polished smooth. The furniture was of heavy wood.  
  
... I must go. Tsuzuki pulled off the sheets off him, then froze as the door opened.  
  
***  
  
"Don't come in here!" Rikugou was smacked in the face by a pillow.  
  
Genbu stared up at his student then broke out in laughter. "Good hit! Good hit!"  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki was stumped when Rikugou grabbed the pillow off his face and batted the small old man into the room. The latter went skittering and stumbling into Tsuzuki's lap.  
  
"... Pervert!" Tsuzuki threw the old man back at Rikugou who instinctively blocked with the pillow. Both went down.  
  
***  
  
A while later, on the floor, both Rikugou and Genbu were nursing similar lumps on their foreheads. The pillow had been little protection when their skulls cracked against each other.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Rikugou yelled at Tsuzuki, who was holding the sheets tightly around him.  
  
Tsuzuki yelled back, "Where are my clothes?!"  
  
Genbu snorted, amused; then gave Rikugou a sympathetic smile when the student glared at the teacher.  
  
Genbu gave his bump one more reassuring rub, reached for his staff then clambered to his feet. "Why, Rikugou... This about you I didn't know."  
  
He skipped away before Rikugou could swat at him. "His clothes were soaking wet," said Rikugou stiffly as he too stood up, looking warningly at Genbu.  
  
"Ah..." Genbu's expression turned understanding. "So you left our guest as is, for fear something may arise should you attempt to clothe him-" Genbu jumped on the bed and hid behind a very puzzled Tsuzuki before Rikugou could grab him.  
  
"Temper. Temper..." Genbu waggled a finger at an increasingly irritated Rikugou. "He's always did have such a short temper," he whispered covertly into Tsuzuki's ear. Tsuzuki smiled, still looking uncertain.  
  
"So..." Genbu leaned comfortably against Tsuzuki's back and asked, "Was my student gentle with you?"  
  
"SENSEI!!!" An angry-looking aura surrounded Rikugou whose six eyes were all open and glaring menacingly. Tsuzuki paled.  
  
"Rikugou, shame on you! You're scaring poor Tsuzuki-san." Genbu then reassured Tsuzuki, "Honestly, he's not always like this, I swear."  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Rikugou reached over Tsuzuki's head, grabbed Genbu and tried to haul him away. Genbu was holding on to Tsuzuki.  
  
"Let go!" Rikugou yelled. Genbu shook his head and held on tighter to Tsuzuki's neck. It was such a ridiculous situation that Tsuzuki finally laughed. He surprised Rikugou who let go of his teacher. Genbu in turn let go of Tsuzuki and sat on the pillow beside Tsuzuki.  
  
Both Shikigami silently watched Tsuzuki until he stopped laughing and wiped away the tears from his eyes.  
  
Genbu smiled. "Such warm unfettered laughter I haven't heard for a long time. Such a pleasure. Don't you agree, Rikugou?"  
  
Rikugou smiled in agreement after looking at Genbu with slanted eyes. Tsuzuki looked embarrassed.  
  
Genbu chuckled, letting himself down from the bed. He picked up his staff from the floor and stood in front of Tsuzuki, who looked at him curiously. His next statement stumped Rikugou silly.  
  
"So, what be thy bidding, Master?"  
  
"... Eh?" Tsuzuki stared at Genbu, who explained, "You saved me from him." He pointed at Rikugou with his cane. "I am in your debt, and we, Shikigami, always pay our debts."  
  
Tsuzuki blinked and stared at Genbu. His expression saying he didn't expect much from such an old Shikigami. "... That's all right, grandfather."  
  
Rikugou grinned and chuckled, then winced when Genbu slapped his stick against his shin.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled and said warmly, "Besides, I already have Rikugou-sama to help me."  
  
Genbu looked dubious and pointed at his student again. "You think he's fair replacement for Byakko-san?"  
  
"..." Tsuzuki looked at him with a confused expression.  
  
Genbu's staff sounded sharply against the floor. "Only a god can replace a god."  
  
Fin.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Mirror is short just like First not too long like Balance.  
I hope this one turned out okay. I hope it wasn't too silly at some parts.  
  
Sequel Available 


	4. Myriad

Author: Anonym aka Yen  
email: y_no_m@yahoo.com  
site: http://www.geocities.com/y_no_m  
  
Disclaimer: YnM belongs to Youko Matsushita-sensei.  
  
Direct sequel to Mirror; sub-sequel to Balance  
I think Myriad was partly inspired by this YnM art.  
http://www.geocities.co.jp/AnimeComic/9600/yami-brother.htm  
  
"Myriad"  
Written by Anonym  
  
"... A god...?" Tsuzuki's lips barely moved, yet Genbu heard him clearly. The old Shikigami gave him a benign smile.  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes widened, and he looked from Genbu to Rikugou, who was looking at his master's back darkly.  
  
"Show off," Rikugou muttered and jumped back before Genbu's cane could stab his foot.  
  
"Respect thy elders," Genbu reminded his student, who was making faces at him for missing.  
  
Rikugou bowed low and said, "I shall go prepare your coffin, Sensei."  
  
*BONK*  
  
Genbu again quickly took shelter behind Tsuzuki before Rikugou recovered from the blow to his dignity and to his head.  
  
"SENSEI!!!"  
"Forgive me, for I couldn't resist the opportunity to lessen my favorite student's hardheadedness."  
"I am your only student!"  
"Which is why you are so dear to me."  
"You must always have the last say!"  
"Actually I will settle for the last blow."  
"Tsuzuki, move aside!"  
"Rikugou! Where is your hospitality?"  
"Tsuzuki, please move aside!"  
  
Tsuzuki suddenly stood up, surprising Rikugou who backed away as the Shinigami walked to the door, opened it and left.  
  
"... Tsuzuki, wait." Rikugou went after him. Left behind, Genbu stroke his beard thoughtfully.  
  
***  
  
"Tsuzuki!" He turned just as Rikugou caught up to him. The Shikigami looked worried.  
  
"I'm sorry." Both apologized at the same time; both falling silent after.  
  
Rikugou recovered first and gave him an embarrassed smile. "Gomen, Tsuzuki. Please forgive us for involving you in our differences. You must know it's not serious. I have the greatest respect for sensei even though I don't show it clearly."  
  
"No," Tsuzuki said immediately, looking flustered. "I mean that it's not your fault. I- I don't know how to say it to him."  
  
"... Say what?"  
  
"... I can't accept him." Suddenly looking very tired, Tsuzuki leaned back against the wall. He pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead, looking down to the floor. "Can you please tell him that, Rikugou-sama?"  
  
When Rikugou remained silent, Tsuzuki looked up to him. His expression was pained. "You know how I feel about this. You know what happened between Byakko and me." He suddenly looked very embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Rikugou-sama. Maybe I'm taking this the wrong way. Maybe he was just joking."  
  
Rikugou shook his head. "Sensei is not joking about this," he said softly, watching Tsuzuki intently. "I know him enough to know when he is serious."  
  
"... Then, please tell him I cannot accept him."  
  
Rikugou sighed. "It's not that simple, Tsuzuki. I wish Byakko had foreseen the problems to come when he accepted you as master. He should have taken Souryuu more seriously."  
  
"It's not his fault," Tsuzuki said defensively, "It's-"  
  
"-your fault?" Rikugou looked curious. "Are you always so self-sacrificing? This matter isn't that big a problem. The gods can take care of themselves."  
  
"Souryuu-sama threatened to recall all Shikigami!"  
  
"Heh. Only the Golden Emperor can do that."  
  
"... You mean it was a lie?" An uncertain Tsuzuki stared at Rikugou who shrugged.  
  
"This problem went the wrong way. Souryuu simply dislikes the idea of a god being mastered. There is no law in Gensoukai which actually prohibits it, so he has no say if Byakko becomes legally yours to command."  
  
"... Then why?"  
  
"As I said. This problem went the wrong way. What Souryuu is angry about is not because Byakko went against his wishes. What he is angry about is because it was kept a secret from him." At this point, Rikugou looked very tired and very frustrated. "Souryuu is very proud. He cannot turn his anger against Byakko so he is attacking your claim on the White Tiger instead."  
  
"... I have released Byakko-sama." Sadness flickered in Tsuzuki's eyes. "Souryuu-sama has no reason to be angry now."  
  
"... I'm very sorry, Tsuzuki. This is not the end of it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's more complicated than you think. Gensoukai may not have a law about gods being mastered, but there is the law of balance."  
  
"Law of balance...?"  
  
Rikugou nodded, "Yes, it's a very old law. It dates back to the times when an eye taken must be replaced; a tooth removed, be restored. Simply put, you earned the White Tiger fairly. Now, since he has been taken from you, you must be justly compensated."  
  
"... Is that why he sent you?"  
  
Rikugou suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I don't think Byakko remembers that law. He sent me, because you commanded him to stay away from you. ... He was very hurt, Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki looked away. "... I didn't want to hurt him."  
  
"I know you didn't," said Rikugou gently then reassured him, "Don't worry. He's not one to stay hurt or sad for long."  
  
Tsuzuki did not look reassured. Inwardly, Rikugou smiled, deciding that he liked this man. It was rare to find an individual who thought more of others than of his own self.  
  
"... I'm glad," said Tsuzuki hesitantly. Then he said in a small voice, "Are you my Shikigami?" He looked so unsure and so endearing that Rikugou fought hard not to give him a pat on the head. He almost gagged then, realizing that was exactly how Genbu showed praise to him when he was small.  
  
No! I'm not becoming like Sensei! Rikugou didn't realize that Tsuzuki's face fell at Rikugou's disgusted expression. Rikugou however did fall, face down first, when Genbu's staff hit the back of his head solidly.  
  
***  
  
"SENSEI!!!"  
  
Tsuzuki could only stare at Rikugou, who was on the floor, facing Genbu. Both Shikigami were eye level to each other.  
  
Genbu brandished his cane. "You were making angry faces at my Tsuzuki!"  
  
???My Tsuzuki!!! Tsuzuki almost fell down as well.  
  
Rikugou blanched. "Your Tsuzuki?!"  
  
Genbu nodded once. Rikugou stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean your Tsuzuki?!"  
"Tsuzuki-san is my master."  
"Since when?!"  
"Since I replaced Byakko."  
"Byakko asked me to help him, not you!"  
"Law of balance, Rikugou. Only a god can replace a god. My honor will not allow a mere student of mine to take the place of a fellow god."  
  
Rikugou stood up slowly, murder in all of his eyes.  
  
"Mere student..."  
"Now now, Rikugou. Don't be jealous. I'll take good care of Tsuzuki."  
  
Somehow, Tsuzuki managed to slip away without either Shikigami noticing his escape.  
  
***  
  
This cannot be happening... Tsuzuki thought as he walked through the courtyard fronting Rikugou's residence. He wanted to run, but the pavement was slick from the recent rain.  
  
He could still hear Rikugou and Genbu.  
  
"Sensei! Stay out of this! This is none of your affair!"  
"Of course it is. As witness, I too am challenged."  
"... It's still hard to believe Byakko asked you to witness..."  
"Eh. Do you doubt my countenance, pupil?"  
"You probably slept through it."  
"Ne. You, who have six to my two, see less.  
"... Tsuzuki!"  
  
Reaching the field, Tsuzuki ran.  
  
***  
  
"I am one who reveals truth. I am pleased to meet you, my brother."  
  
Kijin's hand stole up to his throat, suddenly finding it dry. He swallowed hard; his eyes unable to tear away from her.  
  
Tenkou smiled, tilting her head slightly. Eyes like his met his own eyes unblinking. He stepped back.  
  
Her eyes then flickered and looked hurt. "Frightened?" She asked in a whisper. "You were looking for me."  
  
He shook his head and said in a strangled voice, "H-how do you know I was looking for you?"  
  
She suddenly looked away and said shyly, "Because I was looking for you."  
  
***  
  
... Where am I?  
  
Tired, Tsuzuki leaned against a tree and looked up, trying to see the night sky through the thick canopy overhead. There was no moon.  
  
... I'm lost. At that, Tsuzuki slid down to squat at the base of the tree. ... and I'm hungry. He was utterly miserable.  
  
A small sound surprised him, and he scrambled halfway up the tree. A few moments later, he fell back down on his backside.  
  
"Ow!" Tsuzuki was in a tangled mess.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tsuzuki looked up to see a pretty girl looking down at him. He blushed red. "H-hai!" Tsuzuki attempted to straighten himself and screamed when he realized and remembered he only had a blanket on.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! Don't look! Don't look!"  
  
***  
  
"Can I look now?" His face still burning, Tsuzuki nodded hastily and called out, "Yes." The girl peered from the other side of the tree trunk. "Are you sure?" Her blue eyes were teasing.  
  
Tsuzuki looked down and tugged at the blanket hastily arranged and folded over his body. It seemed stable. He yelped when it fell apart, leaving him to hold it tightly around his lower torso. The girl snickered. "Need help...?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
***  
  
Sometime later, Tsuzuki was walking behind her. He had insisted she walked ahead and was clutching worriedly at his blanket, which was draped around his body in a fashion he was unfamiliar with.  
  
"It's all right," said the girl, "It won't fall off."  
"... Arigatou..."  
She looked back and up at him with a smile. "I'm Tenkou."  
Tsuzuki smiled back, feeling warm as he always did when a pretty girl smiled at him. "Arigatou, Tenkou-san. I am Tsuzuki."  
She looked back ahead. "I know who you are, Tsuzuki-san," she said lightly.  
  
Tsuzuki was puzzled. "Eh?" He waited for her to explain how she knew, but she remained quiet. "... Tenkou-chan?" He asked after a while.  
  
"Huh?" She looked back again and stopped. Tsuzuki stopped as well and said, "Why are you out in the forest so late at night?" He then added gently, "Little girls should be at home and sleeping at this time."  
  
She blinked at him and answered, "I am." Her face was enigmatic.  
  
Tsuzuki frowned, unsure. Tenkou suddenly looked away and continued walking.  
  
***  
  
"... You seem troubled, Tenkou-san."  
"So do you, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled and glanced aside to her. They were now walking side by side. After a half-hour walking in the dense wood, Tsuzuki was convinced his blanket will not fall off.  
  
"I'll tell you my troubles if you tell me yours first," Tsuzuki offered. Tenkou seemed pensive despite the cheerful face she put on. That mask now disappeared at his words, and Tsuzuki could see clearly that she was sad.  
  
"Tenkou-san, what's wrong?" He asked gently. He waited patiently as Tenkou refused to look back at him and kept her eyes forward. Tsuzuki looked away as well, not wishing to trip on a root or a rock. That would be embarrassing at this moment.  
  
"... Kijin hates me."  
Tsuzuki stumbled.  
  
***  
  
Kijin was staring out of the window, when someone knocked softly on his bedroom door.  
  
"... Come in."  
  
He stood up when he saw that it was his mother who entered.  
  
"Kijin-chan, I saw that your light was still on. Why are you not sleeping?"  
  
"I will go to sleep now, Mother." Kijin waited for her to go out. She didn't.  
  
"What's wrong, Kijin-chan?"  
  
"... Nothing. Everything is all right, Mother."  
  
His mother tilted her head slightly and smiled. Kijin tensed upon seeing that familiar habit. She noticed his discomfort and said softly, "Kijin-chan, it's no use to lie to me. What is wrong?"  
  
His hands clenched. What can I tell her?! Kijin looked away and stared at the wall instead. Their eyes are the same. He started when his mother moved nearer and sat on his bed. "Kijin-chan, what happened?" She again inquired gently.  
  
"... Tenk-" He found that he was unable to say his sister's name.  
  
His mother nodded. "What about Tenkou-chan?"  
  
His jaw tightened. "... I saw her tonight," he managed to say. He felt idiotic. Of course, she knew he saw her tonight. He always visited her in her crib before retiring for the day.  
  
"... What did she say to you?"  
  
Kijin stared at his mother. "... You know...?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course I know. She is my daughter." There was fondness in her eyes, but also sadness. "She is like me. Like mother, Like daughter."  
  
Kijin was flabbergasted. "... Does father know?"  
  
His mother immediately shook her head. "No, he doesn't know, and it's best he doesn't know until Tenkou-chan is grown-up."  
  
Kijin was not going to disagree with that.  
  
His mother then said, "Please don't worry about her. I'll explain everything tomorrow, but right now, please go to sleep, Kijin-chan."  
  
"..." Kijin shook his head. "Mother," he struggled to say, "Tenk- she kissed me-" His face flushed hot, and he whirled away from his mother, wishing to the heavens he had not said it.  
  
"... Tenkou-chan kissed you...?" He heard his mother even though it was a whisper. "... Kissed you? How?"  
  
Kijin squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to control his emotions. "O-once, when I was very small, I couldn't sleep, so I went to your room." He raised his hands and pressed trembling fingers to his temples. "I wanted to sleep with you, but father was there."  
  
"... Kijin-"  
  
"I saw him kissing you." Slowly, he turned back to her, his eyes, panicked. "That's how Tenkou kissed me!"  
  
***  
  
"Eh?! How could any guy hate you?! Kijin is an idiot!" Tsuzuki was ranting. "I know he's Souryuu-sama's son, but he's a jerk for treating you badly, Tenkou-san!"  
  
"Tsuzuki-"  
  
"Where is he?! I'll show him! He should never hurt a girl's feelings!"  
  
***  
  
Shikaze held Kijin tenderly, trying to soothe him. He was shaking badly.  
  
"Kijin-chan, it's all right. Tenkou-chan is still very young."  
  
Kijin stared at her with disbelief. "She isn't young!"  
  
Quickly, her hands framed her son's face. "She is still very young, Kijin-chan." She pressed her forehead against his, her eyes closing. "It's hard to explain, but I will try."  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes were wide. His arms flailed wildly before settling hesitantly around Tenkou. Before he could return the kiss, she moved away, smiling so warmly at him. "Arigatou, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Tsuzuki collapsed against the tree behind him. "... What was that for, Tenkou-san?"  
  
"Hmm...?" Her eyes looked at him questioningly, then she innocently replied, "When my mother feels very happy, she does that to father." Her head tilted slightly. "What you just said made me feel very happy, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
"..." Though confused and wondering about how she was raised, Tsuzuki smiled back at her.  
  
***  
  
She is one who reveals truth, Kijin-chan. In that, she is incapable of lying and doesn't yet know how to hide or to control her desires. If she likes you, she will not hide it. For now, she has no reason to hide or to control how she feels. But she will, in time, learn to do both.  
  
***  
  
"What did Kijin do anyway, Tenkou-san?"  
"... I kissed him, and he pushed me away. ... He told me he was disgusted."  
"... Kijin no baka."  
  
***  
  
Kijin pressed his fingers against his mouth, remembering the kiss. His room was dark. He had turn off the light, not wishing to worry his mother further. He still couldn't sleep.  
  
... Forgive me, Tenkou-chan. You kissed me out of innocence, and I thought wrongly of you.  
  
... I am and was ashamed of myself.  
  
Fin.  
  
Author's note: It's complicated. I think I was very taken by the artwork I saw.  
http://www.geocities.co.jp/AnimeComic/9600/yami-brother.htm   
Please see it to have an idea of what was going through my head while I was writing Myriad.  
  
Sequel Available 


	5. Gates

Author: Anonym aka Yen  
email: y_no_m@yahoo.com  
site: http://www.geocities.com/y_no_m  
  
Disclaimer: YnM belongs to Youko Matsushita-sensei.  
  
Direct sequel to Mirror; sub-sequel to Balance  
I think Myriad was partly inspired by this YnM art.  
http://www.geocities.co.jp/AnimeComic/9600/yami-brother.htm  
  
"Myriad"  
Written by Anonym  
  
"... A god...?" Tsuzuki's lips barely moved, yet Genbu heard him clearly. The old Shikigami gave him a benign smile.  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes widened, and he looked from Genbu to Rikugou, who was looking at his master's back darkly.  
  
"Show off," Rikugou muttered and jumped back before Genbu's cane could stab his foot.  
  
"Respect thy elders," Genbu reminded his student, who was making faces at him for missing.  
  
Rikugou bowed low and said, "I shall go prepare your coffin, Sensei."  
  
*BONK*  
  
Genbu again quickly took shelter behind Tsuzuki before Rikugou recovered from the blow to his dignity and to his head.  
  
"SENSEI!!!"  
"Forgive me, for I couldn't resist the opportunity to lessen my favorite student's hardheadedness."  
"I am your only student!"  
"Which is why you are so dear to me."  
"You must always have the last say!"  
"Actually I will settle for the last blow."  
"Tsuzuki, move aside!"  
"Rikugou! Where is your hospitality?"  
"Tsuzuki, please move aside!"  
  
Tsuzuki suddenly stood up, surprising Rikugou who backed away as the Shinigami walked to the door, opened it and left.  
  
"... Tsuzuki, wait." Rikugou went after him. Left behind, Genbu stroke his beard thoughtfully.  
  
***  
  
"Tsuzuki!" He turned just as Rikugou caught up to him. The Shikigami looked worried.  
  
"I'm sorry." Both apologized at the same time; both falling silent after.  
  
Rikugou recovered first and gave him an embarrassed smile. "Gomen, Tsuzuki. Please forgive us for involving you in our differences. You must know it's not serious. I have the greatest respect for sensei even though I don't show it clearly."  
  
"No," Tsuzuki said immediately, looking flustered. "I mean that it's not your fault. I- I don't know how to say it to him."  
  
"... Say what?"  
  
"... I can't accept him." Suddenly looking very tired, Tsuzuki leaned back against the wall. He pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead, looking down to the floor. "Can you please tell him that, Rikugou-sama?"  
  
When Rikugou remained silent, Tsuzuki looked up to him. His expression was pained. "You know how I feel about this. You know what happened between Byakko and me." He suddenly looked very embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Rikugou-sama. Maybe I'm taking this the wrong way. Maybe he was just joking."  
  
Rikugou shook his head. "Sensei is not joking about this," he said softly, watching Tsuzuki intently. "I know him enough to know when he is serious."  
  
"... Then, please tell him I cannot accept him."  
  
Rikugou sighed. "It's not that simple, Tsuzuki. I wish Byakko had foreseen the problems to come when he accepted you as master. He should have taken Souryuu more seriously."  
  
"It's not his fault," Tsuzuki said defensively, "It's-"  
  
"-your fault?" Rikugou looked curious. "Are you always so self-sacrificing? This matter isn't that big a problem. The gods can take care of themselves."  
  
"Souryuu-sama threatened to recall all Shikigami!"  
  
"Heh. Only the Golden Emperor can do that."  
  
"... You mean it was a lie?" An uncertain Tsuzuki stared at Rikugou who shrugged.  
  
"This problem went the wrong way. Souryuu simply dislikes the idea of a god being mastered. There is no law in Gensoukai which actually prohibits it, so he has no say if Byakko becomes legally yours to command."  
  
"... Then why?"  
  
"As I said. This problem went the wrong way. What Souryuu is angry about is not because Byakko went against his wishes. What he is angry about is because it was kept a secret from him." At this point, Rikugou looked very tired and very frustrated. "Souryuu is very proud. He cannot turn his anger against Byakko so he is attacking your claim on the White Tiger instead."  
  
"... I have released Byakko-sama." Sadness flickered in Tsuzuki's eyes. "Souryuu-sama has no reason to be angry now."  
  
"... I'm very sorry, Tsuzuki. This is not the end of it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's more complicated than you think. Gensoukai may not have a law about gods being mastered, but there is the law of balance."  
  
"Law of balance...?"  
  
Rikugou nodded, "Yes, it's a very old law. It dates back to the times when an eye taken must be replaced; a tooth removed, be restored. Simply put, you earned the White Tiger fairly. Now, since he has been taken from you, you must be justly compensated."  
  
"... Is that why he sent you?"  
  
Rikugou suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I don't think Byakko remembers that law. He sent me, because you commanded him to stay away from you. ... He was very hurt, Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki looked away. "... I didn't want to hurt him."  
  
"I know you didn't," said Rikugou gently then reassured him, "Don't worry. He's not one to stay hurt or sad for long."  
  
Tsuzuki did not look reassured. Inwardly, Rikugou smiled, deciding that he liked this man. It was rare to find an individual who thought more of others than of his own self.  
  
"... I'm glad," said Tsuzuki hesitantly. Then he said in a small voice, "Are you my Shikigami?" He looked so unsure and so endearing that Rikugou fought hard not to give him a pat on the head. He almost gagged then, realizing that was exactly how Genbu showed praise to him when he was small.  
  
No! I'm not becoming like Sensei! Rikugou didn't realize that Tsuzuki's face fell at Rikugou's disgusted expression. Rikugou however did fall, face down first, when Genbu's staff hit the back of his head solidly.  
  
***  
  
"SENSEI!!!"  
  
Tsuzuki could only stare at Rikugou, who was on the floor, facing Genbu. Both Shikigami were eye level to each other.  
  
Genbu brandished his cane. "You were making angry faces at my Tsuzuki!"  
  
???My Tsuzuki!!! Tsuzuki almost fell down as well.  
  
Rikugou blanched. "Your Tsuzuki?!"  
  
Genbu nodded once. Rikugou stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean your Tsuzuki?!"  
"Tsuzuki-san is my master."  
"Since when?!"  
"Since I replaced Byakko."  
"Byakko asked me to help him, not you!"  
"Law of balance, Rikugou. Only a god can replace a god. My honor will not allow a mere student of mine to take the place of a fellow god."  
  
Rikugou stood up slowly, murder in all of his eyes.  
  
"Mere student..."  
"Now now, Rikugou. Don't be jealous. I'll take good care of Tsuzuki."  
  
Somehow, Tsuzuki managed to slip away without either Shikigami noticing his escape.  
  
***  
  
This cannot be happening... Tsuzuki thought as he walked through the courtyard fronting Rikugou's residence. He wanted to run, but the pavement was slick from the recent rain.  
  
He could still hear Rikugou and Genbu.  
  
"Sensei! Stay out of this! This is none of your affair!"  
"Of course it is. As witness, I too am challenged."  
"... It's still hard to believe Byakko asked you to witness..."  
"Eh. Do you doubt my countenance, pupil?"  
"You probably slept through it."  
"Ne. You, who have six to my two, see less.  
"... Tsuzuki!"  
  
Reaching the field, Tsuzuki ran.  
  
***  
  
"I am one who reveals truth. I am pleased to meet you, my brother."  
  
Kijin's hand stole up to his throat, suddenly finding it dry. He swallowed hard; his eyes unable to tear away from her.  
  
Tenkou smiled, tilting her head slightly. Eyes like his met his own eyes unblinking. He stepped back.  
  
Her eyes then flickered and looked hurt. "Frightened?" She asked in a whisper. "You were looking for me."  
  
He shook his head and said in a strangled voice, "H-how do you know I was looking for you?"  
  
She suddenly looked away and said shyly, "Because I was looking for you."  
  
***  
  
... Where am I?  
  
Tired, Tsuzuki leaned against a tree and looked up, trying to see the night sky through the thick canopy overhead. There was no moon.  
  
... I'm lost. At that, Tsuzuki slid down to squat at the base of the tree. ... and I'm hungry. He was utterly miserable.  
  
A small sound surprised him, and he scrambled halfway up the tree. A few moments later, he fell back down on his backside.  
  
"Ow!" Tsuzuki was in a tangled mess.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tsuzuki looked up to see a pretty girl looking down at him. He blushed red. "H-hai!" Tsuzuki attempted to straighten himself and screamed when he realized and remembered he only had a blanket on.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! Don't look! Don't look!"  
  
***  
  
"Can I look now?" His face still burning, Tsuzuki nodded hastily and called out, "Yes." The girl peered from the other side of the tree trunk. "Are you sure?" Her blue eyes were teasing.  
  
Tsuzuki looked down and tugged at the blanket hastily arranged and folded over his body. It seemed stable. He yelped when it fell apart, leaving him to hold it tightly around his lower torso. The girl snickered. "Need help...?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
***  
  
Sometime later, Tsuzuki was walking behind her. He had insisted she walked ahead and was clutching worriedly at his blanket, which was draped around his body in a fashion he was unfamiliar with.  
  
"It's all right," said the girl, "It won't fall off."  
"... Arigatou..."  
She looked back and up at him with a smile. "I'm Tenkou."  
Tsuzuki smiled back, feeling warm as he always did when a pretty girl smiled at him. "Arigatou, Tenkou-san. I am Tsuzuki."  
She looked back ahead. "I know who you are, Tsuzuki-san," she said lightly.  
  
Tsuzuki was puzzled. "Eh?" He waited for her to explain how she knew, but she remained quiet. "... Tenkou-chan?" He asked after a while.  
  
"Huh?" She looked back again and stopped. Tsuzuki stopped as well and said, "Why are you out in the forest so late at night?" He then added gently, "Little girls should be at home and sleeping at this time."  
  
She blinked at him and answered, "I am." Her face was enigmatic.  
  
Tsuzuki frowned, unsure. Tenkou suddenly looked away and continued walking.  
  
***  
  
"... You seem troubled, Tenkou-san."  
"So do you, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled and glanced aside to her. They were now walking side by side. After a half-hour walking in the dense wood, Tsuzuki was convinced his blanket will not fall off.  
  
"I'll tell you my troubles if you tell me yours first," Tsuzuki offered. Tenkou seemed pensive despite the cheerful face she put on. That mask now disappeared at his words, and Tsuzuki could see clearly that she was sad.  
  
"Tenkou-san, what's wrong?" He asked gently. He waited patiently as Tenkou refused to look back at him and kept her eyes forward. Tsuzuki looked away as well, not wishing to trip on a root or a rock. That would be embarrassing at this moment.  
  
"... Kijin hates me."  
Tsuzuki stumbled.  
  
***  
  
Kijin was staring out of the window, when someone knocked softly on his bedroom door.  
  
"... Come in."  
  
He stood up when he saw that it was his mother who entered.  
  
"Kijin-chan, I saw that your light was still on. Why are you not sleeping?"  
  
"I will go to sleep now, Mother." Kijin waited for her to go out. She didn't.  
  
"What's wrong, Kijin-chan?"  
  
"... Nothing. Everything is all right, Mother."  
  
His mother tilted her head slightly and smiled. Kijin tensed upon seeing that familiar habit. She noticed his discomfort and said softly, "Kijin-chan, it's no use to lie to me. What is wrong?"  
  
His hands clenched. What can I tell her?! Kijin looked away and stared at the wall instead. Their eyes are the same. He started when his mother moved nearer and sat on his bed. "Kijin-chan, what happened?" She again inquired gently.  
  
"... Tenk-" He found that he was unable to say his sister's name.  
  
His mother nodded. "What about Tenkou-chan?"  
  
His jaw tightened. "... I saw her tonight," he managed to say. He felt idiotic. Of course, she knew he saw her tonight. He always visited her in her crib before retiring for the day.  
  
"... What did she say to you?"  
  
Kijin stared at his mother. "... You know...?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course I know. She is my daughter." There was fondness in her eyes, but also sadness. "She is like me. Like mother, Like daughter."  
  
Kijin was flabbergasted. "... Does father know?"  
  
His mother immediately shook her head. "No, he doesn't know, and it's best he doesn't know until Tenkou-chan is grown-up."  
  
Kijin was not going to disagree with that.  
  
His mother then said, "Please don't worry about her. I'll explain everything tomorrow, but right now, please go to sleep, Kijin-chan."  
  
"..." Kijin shook his head. "Mother," he struggled to say, "Tenk- she kissed me-" His face flushed hot, and he whirled away from his mother, wishing to the heavens he had not said it.  
  
"... Tenkou-chan kissed you...?" He heard his mother even though it was a whisper. "... Kissed you? How?"  
  
Kijin squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to control his emotions. "O-once, when I was very small, I couldn't sleep, so I went to your room." He raised his hands and pressed trembling fingers to his temples. "I wanted to sleep with you, but father was there."  
  
"... Kijin-"  
  
"I saw him kissing you." Slowly, he turned back to her, his eyes, panicked. "That's how Tenkou kissed me!"  
  
***  
  
"Eh?! How could any guy hate you?! Kijin is an idiot!" Tsuzuki was ranting. "I know he's Souryuu-sama's son, but he's a jerk for treating you badly, Tenkou-san!"  
  
"Tsuzuki-"  
  
"Where is he?! I'll show him! He should never hurt a girl's feelings!"  
  
***  
  
Shikaze held Kijin tenderly, trying to soothe him. He was shaking badly.  
  
"Kijin-chan, it's all right. Tenkou-chan is still very young."  
  
Kijin stared at her with disbelief. "She isn't young!"  
  
Quickly, her hands framed her son's face. "She is still very young, Kijin-chan." She pressed her forehead against his, her eyes closing. "It's hard to explain, but I will try."  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes were wide. His arms flailed wildly before settling hesitantly around Tenkou. Before he could return the kiss, she moved away, smiling so warmly at him. "Arigatou, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Tsuzuki collapsed against the tree behind him. "... What was that for, Tenkou-san?"  
  
"Hmm...?" Her eyes looked at him questioningly, then she innocently replied, "When my mother feels very happy, she does that to father." Her head tilted slightly. "What you just said made me feel very happy, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
"..." Though confused and wondering about how she was raised, Tsuzuki smiled back at her.  
  
***  
  
She is one who reveals truth, Kijin-chan. In that, she is incapable of lying and doesn't yet know how to hide or to control her desires. If she likes you, she will not hide it. For now, she has no reason to hide or to control how she feels. But she will, in time, learn to do both.  
  
***  
  
"What did Kijin do anyway, Tenkou-san?"  
"... I kissed him, and he pushed me away. ... He told me he was disgusted."  
"... Kijin no baka."  
  
***  
  
Kijin pressed his fingers against his mouth, remembering the kiss. His room was dark. He had turn off the light, not wishing to worry his mother further. He still couldn't sleep.  
  
... Forgive me, Tenkou-chan. You kissed me out of innocence, and I thought wrongly of you.  
  
... I am and was ashamed of myself.  
  
Fin.  
  
Author's note: It's complicated. I think I was very taken by the artwork I saw.  
http://www.geocities.co.jp/AnimeComic/9600/yami-brother.htm   
Please see it to have an idea of what was going through my head while I was writing Myriad.  
  
Sequel Available 


	6. Siren

Author: Anonym aka Yen  
email: y_no_m@yahoo.com  
site: http://www.geocities.com/y_no_m  
  
Disclaimer: YnM belongs to Youko Matsushita-sensei.  
  
Author's note: This is gift story for 12345 counter hit. Thank you, Leah! Request: The next part in the shikigami series. Please read the previous parts in the shikigami series if you haven't yet.  
  
Siren  
  
Mount Kurama was mostly covered by dense wood, which gradually thinned higher up its slope. Here and there, temples protruded through the forest canopy, and winged Tengu warriors went about their duties.  
  
"You are traveling beyond Mt. Kurama?" Kojirou's head tilted slightly; his expression, curious. "For what purpose?"  
  
"Ah..." Tsuzuki shifted on the balls of his feet. "I just want to see more of Gensoukai..." He almost winced at the silly excuse he made.  
  
"You're on vacation?" Kotarou asked. He looked a little suspicious, and Tsuzuki gulped nervously, when Kotarou commented to Kojirou, "We've become a tourist spot or something?"  
  
Kojirou answered, "Well, I heard that JuuOuChou's doing very well these days." (Author's note: Timeline of this story is during the 1960's, during Japan's bubble economy.)  
  
"I suppose..." Then Kotarou gave Tsuzuki an appraising look. Tsuzuki blinked uncertainly and looked at himself. He was still wearing the robes Kijin gave to him. They were not in the best state, having been worn day and night and had been more than slightly singed by Suzaku's flames.  
  
"You didn't come prepared," said Kojirou, and Tsuzuki looked at him indignantly. Of course, he had came prepared. Byakko and Kijin had made certain, providing him with camping equipment and supplies. Unfortunately, he lost his backpack in the woods. He even had a message sealed with Byakko's insignia. Tsuzuki was suppose to give it to Suzaku. Fortunately, he had kept it in his robes.  
  
His hand slipped up to his chest and felt the thin parchment underneath his clothes. Perhaps it would be wise to show it to them. His hand clenched. No. He would find the Phoenix on his own.  
  
He jumped, surprised when Kotarou slapped his shoulder. "Don't look so worried, Asato-san," the Tengu grinned reassuringly. "Of course, we'll help you out."  
  
"Indeed," added Kojirou with a gentle smile, "You are our guest, and we must repay you for the kindness you showed to Wakaba-chan, misguided though it was."  
  
"Yah!" Kotarou agreed cheerfully. "Not to mention we can't have you going back to Meifu with a bad impression of our world. We have reputation to maintain."  
  
"Ko-ta-rouuuuu!" Both Tengu turned to the childish shout, and Tsuzuki could see a flock of Tengu children running towards them.  
  
Kotarou waved to them. "What do you brats want?" He called out cheerfully.  
  
The children shouted in unison. "Soujoubou-sama wants to see you, and you smell, Kotarou!"  
  
Kojirou turned back to Tsuzuki while his twin ran after them. "Please excuse my brother, Asato-san," he said pleasantly. There was a clear tinge of fond amusement in his tone. "He does take a bath daily."  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head, laughing softly, but he sobered quickly. "I'm very sorry for the trouble-"  
  
Kojirou quickly interrupted him. "You are no trouble at all," he said firmly then he added softly, as if telling a secret. "I sense that you're being here is of great importance."  
  
Tsuzuki felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at Kojirou's words. Suddenly, he felt compelled to tell the Tengu everything. He opened his mouth to tell Kojirou when they both heard a yell and turned to see Kotarou half-flying half-running towards them.  
  
"YAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Both of them jumped back as Kotarou whooshed by, and both winced when Kotarou crashed into the trees.  
  
"Kotarou-dear..." Tsuzuki turned to see an elegantly dressed lady floating towards them. He squeezed his eyes shut, blinked then looked at her again. She was riding sidesaddle on what appeared to be a biwa.  
  
As she reached them, Kojirou bowed politely and offered his hand to the woman to help her up. She took it graciously. Then, with a mischievous smile, she planted a kiss on Kojirou's cheek and stood very close to him.  
  
Kojirou was unfazed. "Kouchin-dono," he murmured respectfully; his wings twitching slightly when she touched them.  
  
"Kojirou," she said warmly, "Why can't Kotarou be more like you?"  
  
"What do you mean, Kouchin-dono?"  
  
She pouted. "He always runs away from me."  
  
Kojirou looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "... My brother is shy around females..." He sounded like he had said that too many times before.  
  
Kouchin sighed with disappointment and flounced away. "What a pity..." Then she seemed to have come to a decision. "I'll have to give up on him," she said, turning back to Kojirou with a charming smile. "I prefer my lovers to have more spunk."  
  
Kojirou nodded. "I will inform my brother. I'm sure he will understand completely."  
  
Kouchin shrugged prettily and bestowed another smile on Kojirou. She was about to say something else when she finally noticed Tsuzuki.  
  
"... Kojirou, how unmannerly of you. Please do introduce me to your very handsome friend."  
  
"Forgive me, Kouchin-dono. This is Asato-san. He is a shinigami."  
  
"A shinigami? How dreadful. I hear they pay you at terribly low rates."  
  
Tsuzuki flushed slightly when she came very close to him. She looked at his face very carefully, then walked around him, scanning him from head to feet. Even Kojirou was unsettled by her blunt regard.  
  
"Asato-san is on vacation, Kouchin-dono."  
  
"Oh." Playful orbs met Tsuzuki's directly. "How do you find Gensoukai so far?" She questioned.  
  
"... It has many surprises," Tsuzuki replied honestly.  
  
"Do you like surprises?" She asked.  
  
"... I like pleasant surprises."  
  
"Wonderful!" Tsuzuki blinked when she suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Come, I have a pleasant surprise for you."  
  
She guided Tsuzuki to her biwa and pushed him down to sit on it. Then, she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tsuzuki was quite stunned.  
  
"... Kouchin-dono, where are you taking him?" An alarmed Kojirou asked.  
  
Kouchin cuddled against Tsuzuki's chest before saying, "He's going to escort me." At this point, Tsuzuki was paralyzed.  
  
"... But, Kouchin-dono..." Kojirou walked towards them then stopped when Kouchin winked at him and reached down to strum one of the biwa's strings. "Home," she said commandingly, and Kojirou could only watch as they rose up then flew away.  
  
...  
  
"Is she gone?" Kojirou turned to see Kotarou walking towards him with a wary expression.  
  
"Yes and with our guest... Coward."  
  
Kotarou turned indignant. "You try dealing with her!" He said crossly, his hands on his hips. "The last time I escorted her, she wanted me to go naked!" He grimaced and muttered, "My tail feathers look nice, she said."  
  
Kojirou's eyes widened slightly. "... Kouchin-dono has seen you naked?"  
  
Kotarou looked like he had just said something he wasn't supposed to have said.  
***  
**  
*  
  
Tsuzuki had to admit this was the nicest place he'd ever been in in Gensoukai. He was in a large domed area, relaxing in the biggest bath he'd ever had the opportunity to be in. The floor was marble; its shiny surface showing a reflection the translucent ceiling above. Shiny gold lined the frame of its dome.  
  
Besides the huge sunken bath which dominated the room, there was a silver ball hanging down from the center of the dome. Its surface was faceted and acted as multiple prisms which scattered rainbow lights all around, Motes of lights danced about as the ball slowly rotated on its own.  
  
Tsuzuki was leaning back against the side of the bath and staring at the silver ball with a faint smile on his face. His expression was dreamy; eyes, half-lidded. He looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment.  
  
"Asato..." He jerked up wide awake at Kouchin's voice and almost stood up. Realizing just in time, he quickly lowered himself further into the water.  
  
"That's all right." He turned, face red and eyes wide to Kouchin, who coquettishly covered her smile with her fan. "You don't have anything I haven't seen before..." she murmured. She was standing right next to the bath, and Tsuzuki was aghast that he hadn't even heard her coming.  
  
"May I join you...?"  
  
Tsuzuki was very embarrassed, and his head swiveled from left to right, looking for a towel. There wasn't any. Even his clothes were gone. He immediately turned away when Kouchin disrobed.  
  
"Kouchin-dono! Please! We just met!" He yelped. His ears were burning, and he jumped when he heard her stepped into the bath. Suddenly, the water seemed boiling hot.  
  
He tensed when she giggled and almost fainted when her arms encircled around him. "I just adore gentlemen..." she whispered sultrily as her hands explored the contours of his chest. "Ooooh. You have a very nice behind."  
  
"Kouchin-dono!" Tsuzuki pushed away her hands and dived. He emerged at the other side of the bath and stopped, his hands on the rim. He still couldn't get out.  
  
"How funny you are." Tsuzuki glanced back, looked away, blinked then turned around. Kouchin was looking at him with an amused expression, and she was quite covered up.  
  
"Asato-san." She waved a finger at him. "Did you actually think I would go into a bath naked with a man I just met?" She then tapped the finger against her chin, looking ceilingward thoughtfully. "Second meeting, maybe..."  
  
Tsuzuki struggled between embarrassment, relief and disappointment. The first emotion won out, and he felt rightly chastised. "Gomen nasai, Kouchin-dono," he said, awkward and sincere.  
  
Her expression softened. "Oh! You are indeed such a nice man!" Her eyes turned amused. "I must say this is the second time a male has rejected me," she admitted without scorn, then, she smiled and murmured, "At least, you can't fly away."  
  
... Huh? Tsuzuki stared at her, suddenly nervous again. He was puzzled, wary and quite surprised when she began to sing.  
  
Listen to the sea song sang by waves  
Sang to the sea's twin high above  
Listen to the sky song played by winds  
Played to the sky's twin far below  
Both songs tell a story  
Of wind betrothed to fire  
Of water tempered by earth  
Of divides between them  
Wind bore many sons  
All of whom died still young  
Fire lost to water   
That which earth had gave  
So songs now sing of wind and water  
While old earth guards fire  
  
When the song ended, Tsuzuki frowned, for he felt that Kouchin was trying to tell him something through the song. He opened his mouth to ask her about it, then paused, finding that he couldn't speak, and he couldn't move.  
  
His eyes widened in panic as Kouchin waded towards him. She looked very pleased.  
  
(To be continued)  
  
Author's note: --;; I don't know why I see Kouchin as such a flighty character. Originally, this part was titled "Phoenix." But I decided to separate Suzaku's part from this part.  
  
There is a next part whether there is a request for it or not. This is my main YnM fanfiction project.  
  
Sequel Available 


	7. Phoenix

Author: Anonym aka Yen  
email: y_no_m@yahoo.com  
site: http://www.geocities.com/y_no_m  
  
Disclaimer: YnM belongs to Youko Matsushita-sensei.  
  
Phoenix  
YnM Fanfiction by Anonym aka Yen  
  
"Uh-" It was the only sound Tsuzuki could make. His throat seemed to be in an invisible vise. In front of him, Kouchin was a mere three steps away. She moved languidly, confident that he couldn't resist. Sheer panic possessed him, and it showed in his face, for Kouchin stopped and looked at him with amusement.  
  
"Relax, Asato-chan," She said teasingly. "I'm not going to eat you. I have something much better planned."  
  
When her arms wound around his neck, his knees almost buckled. The unseen force that paralyzed him was also keeping him upright.  
  
Waaah! What is wrong with me?! Tsuzuki managed to squeezed his eyes shut when her finger touched his mouth.  
  
"Kouchin!" His eyes snapped open at the shout and just in time to see Kouchin roll her eyes ceilingward. She looked exasperated.  
  
"She has the lousiest timing," Kouchin said just at the doors swung open, and another woman came marching into the bath.  
  
"Kouchin." The newcomer paused then placed both hands on her hips. "You promised to help with the ceremony," she said sternly. Tsuzuki blushed even redder when she looked at him narrowly, saying, "You can play with him later."  
  
Kouchin turned towards her. "Hello, Neesan!" She said cheerfully and without shame said, "Just give me fifteen minutes more."  
  
Tsuzuki's jaw dropped.  
  
***  
  
Suzaku's head was beginning to ache. "Kouchin, I'm serious. There isn't time for this." She gestured at Kouchin's latest toy. "He can wait."  
  
"But Neesan..." Kouchin looked pleadingly at her.  
  
This girl... "Don't make me come in there to drag you out," she warned. "The others will be arriving soon, and preparations are far from complete."  
  
Kouchin sighed dramatically. "What else isn't ready." She finally sounded resigned and began walking towards Suzaku but not before giving the stranger a look of regret.  
  
Suzaku waited until Kouchin was out of the water before saying, "The menu."  
  
"... You want me to take care of the food?!" Kouchin exclaimed. She looked ready to jump back into the water, but Suzaku had grabbed her arm. "That's Shikaze's part," Kouchin complained.  
  
"You know Shikaze has not been feeling well," said Suzaku, pulling Kouchin along with her to the door. "And Taimou is already too busy."  
  
Kouchin was dragging her feet. "Why don't you take care of the food, Neesan..." She trailed off delicately and looked innocent when Suzaku glanced back at her.  
  
"All right. All right. I'll take care of the menu." Kouchin said gaily, then suddenly smiled so sweetly at Suzaku. "On one condition."  
  
Suzaku stopped and turned to her. "What condition?"  
  
"Well..." Kouchin tapped her finger against her chin. "I don't want Asato-san over there to think I'm a bad host for leaving him alone all of a sudden."  
  
***  
  
Sometime later, Tsuzuki found himself walking a few paces behind the woman whom Kouchin only introduced to him as Neesan. Right now, she was giving him a tour of Kouchin's residence, a quiet tour.  
  
"Uhm..." Tsuzuki's was looking down at his feet, feeling very awkward about everything that had just happened to him. He snuck a peek at the woman walking in front of him, then lifted his hand to his chest to make sure again that Byakko's letter was there. I should get out of here...  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me, Neesan."  
"Yes?"  
"Can you please tell me where Suzaku-sama is?"  
  
Suzaku stopped and turned around to face him. "... You are looking for the Phoenix?"  
  
He was still nervous, but at her question, he straightened and looked at Suzaku seriously. "Yes, I am looking for the Phoenix."  
  
She folded her arms. "Why?"  
  
He was startled at her interrogation. "... I have a request of Suzaku-sama."  
  
She was curious. "What sort of request?" She asked.  
  
"... I need permission," he said slowly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"... I cannot say..." He again looked flustered. "Gomen nasai," he apologized softly. He looked like he wanted to say something further.  
  
Suzaku frowned. "I know where the Phoenix is-" She broke off when his face lit up eagerly. His eyes were bright with excitement.  
  
"Please!" He stepped towards her. "Please tell me where Suzaku-sama is!"  
  
When she hesitated, he hurriedly took out a parchment from his clothes and showed it to her, saying, "I have a message for Suzaku from Byakko."  
  
Byakko?! She reached for the letter and paused when Asato looked like he was going to pull it back. Then after a moment, he relaxed and placed it in her hand. She examined it, recognizing the seal on it.  
  
... What has he to do with the White Tiger? She broke the seal, not noticing the look of alarm on Asato's face.  
  
***  
  
Dearest Suzaku-neesan:  
  
Please grant me a favor. The one who brings this message to you is Tsuzuki. He's the one I've been telling you about. He's the one I chose to be my master. Please help us convince Souryuu to let me remain as Tsuzuki's shikigami. Genbu gave his blessing already, but we also need your approval. Please, Neesan!  
  
Love, Byakko  
  
... Tsuzuki... Suzaku looked up from the parchment to stare at the man infront of her. He was also staring back at her, shocked. ... This is Tsuzuki.  
  
***  
  
... She opened it... Tsuzuki's eyes fell on the open letter in her hand. She broke the seal and read it... ... Is she-  
  
"Suzu-chan." Someone said behind him, and he turned slowly to see a pot floating towards him at eye level. ?!  
  
"Daion," she said pleasantly, "I'm not a sparrow."  
  
The pot replied, "I know, but Suzu-chan sounds cuter." It stopped right in front of Tsuzuki's eyes, black painted eyes staring at him unblinkingly. "How about you, young man? Which sounds nicer? Suzu-chan or Suzaku-chan?"  
  
Tsuzuki fainted.  
  
***  
  
"Neesan, what did you do to him?!" Kouchin looked at Suzaku accusingly. She was sitting on the bed with Tsuzuki's head pillowed on her lap. He was still unconscious.  
  
Suzaku pointed at Daion, who was on Tsuzuki's chest. "It's his fault. He scared him."  
  
Daion hopped in protest and backed off from Kouchin who looked like she was going to smash him into bits. Luckily for the little pot, Shikaze was nearby to scoop him up into her arms.  
  
"I'm sure this is all an accident," Shikaze said placatingly. Beside her, Taimou, who was holding Tenkou, asked, "Who is he?" She gestured at Tsuzuki.  
  
Before Kouchin could answer, Suzaku sighed loudly and said, "He's the shinigami who mastered Byakko."  
  
... Kouchin stared at her then down at Tsuzuki. "... He's the one Souryuu-sama is so upset about..." Shikaze remained silent, looking confused while Taimou's expression was as always unreadable.  
  
"This will be interesting," Daion commented. Tenkou gurgled happily, sounding as if she agreed with him.  
  
***  
  
"Where are they?" Kijin looked up at his father who had uttered the question. They were in the foyer of Suzaku's residence.  
  
"Perhaps they are at the shrine." Said Rikugou who had came along with them. Behind him stood Byakko, who looked worried, tail twitching. Souryuu's keen eyes fell on the nervous White Tiger. He was about to say something to him when Genbu tutted softly and said, "I'm hungry." At his companions' pause, he looked up at Rikugou, sighed theatrically and looked away.  
  
Rikugou glared at his teacher while Souryuu made a small amused sound. Kijin smiled behind his sleeved arm while Byakko perked up, a grin playing on his lips.  
  
"Welcome, gentlemen." All turned to see Taimou walking towards them, her movements so fluid that she seemed to glide across the mosaic floor. "The others await at the shrine," she said, gesturing for them to follow her.  
  
"We're not going to eat first?" Genbu asked, shuffling after her. Following him, a still irrirated Rikugou looked ready to pounce on the small old shikigami.  
  
Taimou glanced back at Genbu, her head tilting slightly. "Food has been prepared and is at the shrine. Kouchin desires that we eat under the stars tonight."  
  
All the men paused. It was Rikugou who asked the obvious question, "Is Kouchin going to sing tonight?" All males, even the most powerful shikigami in Gensoukai, was susceptible to the Siren's song. Once under her spell, they were completely helpless.  
  
Taimou was slow in answering. "... She might."  
  
Kijin had a pained look on his face. "She made me dance." Byakko looked very embarrased. "She made me play with a ball of yarn." Rikugou looked like he had a severe headache. "She made me hug him!" He complained, pointing at Genbu who looked back at him with a cherubic expression.  
  
On the other hand, Souryuu looked calm, and Genbu didn't look like he minded Kouchin's singing. Kijin exhaled loudly, "Kouchin only asked father to serenade mother. (I think she's afraid of him.)"  
  
Still pointing at Genbu, Rikugou added, "He was too deaf to hear her song."  
  
Byakko looked grumpy. "I still think Neesan put her up to it."  
  
"Kouchin's gift was the most entertaining..." Taimou commented and didn't have to see to know that the three younger men were glaring at her.  
  
"So," Genbu broke through the silence that followed. "Souryuu, what gift did you bring this year?"  
  
"My presence," Souryuu answered. Behind, Rikugou grimaced while Byakko muttered, "Remind me not to invite him to my birthday. He always brings the same thing." Kijin chuckled softly at that, then asked Taimou, "Just us again this year, Taimou-dono?"  
  
"Yes," the blank-faced shinigami replied, "after the servants finished the preparations, Suzaku ordered them to leave the estate for the evening. They will return at dawn." Unlike the other Shinigami, Suzaku's name day was not a lavish occasion. It was unusual especially since she was one of the Four Gods.  
  
Byakko looked uncomfortable as did Souryuu and Genbu.  
  
***  
  
"You look as lovely as always, Neesan!" Byakko gave the protesting Suzaku a tight affectionate hug.  
  
"Byakko, I'll singe your whiskers if you don't release me this instant!"  
  
"Good evening, Kouchin-dono," Kijin greeted the siren respectfully. Kouchin smiled at him brilliantly, then turned her attention back to baby Tenkou whom she was holding in her arms. Tenkou looked happy to see her brother.  
  
"She recognizes you already, Kijin," said Taimou.  
  
"Shikaze, Daion." Souryuu looked suspiciously at the pot in his wife's arms.  
  
"Souryuu," Shikaze said warmly while Daion made a click - clacking sound. "Hullo, Souryuu," Daion said, "You look the same as always." It didn't sound like a compliment.  
  
At the banquet table, Rikugou was seriously considering pouring a large jug of sake on Genbu, who was happily piling his plate with food. They were in Suzaku's shrine. It was on the rooftop of the mansion. The shrine was a raised dias with two adjacent irregular triangles inscribed upon it. Both triangles shared a common side. One triangle was smaller. The other was larger.  
  
***  
  
"What...?" Kijin's eyes were wide, and he lowered his chopsticks slowly. "Neesan will sleep three days..." Beside him, Rikugou looked curious. "Is this about the renewal ceremony?" He asked.  
  
On the other side of the table and facing him, Genbu beamed with pride. "That's right, dear only student of mine."  
  
"Renewal ceremony?" Repeated Kijin.  
  
"About every 13,000 years, the Phoenix must renew itself," said Rikugou.  
  
Kijin blinked. "... I thought that was only folklore. Isn't it only every half a millenium?"  
  
"It is not legend," Suzaku answered. She looked tired. "But the cycle takes such a long time that it becomes legend. ... It becomes more difficult each time."  
  
"We're here for you, Neesan," Byakko said reassuringly, placing his hand on her." At his touch, Suzaku smiled thankfully.  
  
Genbu waved his cup at her. "I shall take my place by thy left hand."  
  
Souryuu tilted his head. "I in front of thee."  
  
"And I, your right hand," Byakko finished.  
  
Kouchin began to recite.  
  
Fire Wind Earth Water  
One strengthens  
One weakens  
One extinguishes  
Four Sides  
Two Triangles  
One World  
  
***  
  
It worried Kijin that he could only watch. Beside him, Rikugou was also just watching. The Four Gods had positioned themselves on the dias. Souryuu took the point of the larger triangle while Suzaku stood opposite him on the smaller triangle's point. Genbu stood on the point left of Suzaku while Byakko stood on point right of Suzaku. Behind, Kouchin, Taimou and Shikaze had formed another triangle surrounding Suzaku. Kouchin, facing Byakko held her biwa and was playing a song. Taimou, directly behind Suzaku, held Daion. Shikaze, facing Genbu, held Tenkou in her arms.  
  
Above them, the stars twinkled, silently witnessing the full moon reach its zenith and Suzaku turning into her phoenix form. Holy flames began to burn so brightly that night turned into day.  
  
Kijin shouted, vainly trying to shield his eyes. Beside him, Rikugou had turned away. Then, they heard her death cry.  
  
***  
**  
*  
  
I am life & death  
  
Suzaku could see her ashes. She could see the faint pulsing underneath. Her body was being regenerated. By dawn, it would be ready.  
  
She saw Byakko worriedly poking his hand into the glowing ashes, yowling and pulling away when embers flared up and burned him.  
  
She saw Souryuu reprimanding Byakko for his foolishness then telling him to remain still while he looked at his injured hand.  
  
I am giver & receiver  
  
She saw old Genbu shaking his head. The renewal ceremony had drained him, and he thanked Rikugou who came up to him to give him some sake.  
  
She saw Kouchin take out her biwa and began to play again. She received warning looks from the men and blinked when Taimou whispered into her ear, advising her not to sing. Daion floated from Taimou's arms to land beside her ashes. The little pot seemed to glow in time with her regenerating body.  
  
She saw Kijin taking Tenkou from Shikaze and asking his mother if she was all right. Shikaze just smiled and nodded at him.  
  
I am alone  
  
Sadness enveloped her. There could only be one Phoenix at any given time.  
  
Neesan, please don't leave me  
  
Puzzled and glad of the distraction, Suzaku searched for the source of the plea.  
  
Neesan, please forgive me  
  
... Tsuzuki?  
  
*to be continued*  
  
This part was not easy to write. 


End file.
